Love is Gone
by Potterfan89
Summary: “You have nothing to apologise for Drake, there is honestly no one I would rather be with than you.” HP/DM side HP/GW DT/SF RW/HG


Love is gone

Harry walked into the bar with his head hung low, it had not been his idea to come out tonight. All he wanted to do was pack his life into boxes and move on. But Hermione had insisted on cheering Harry up. The thing was Harry didn't need cheering up, he wasn't depressed, he was slightly sad but not to the point that Hermione had thought. The reason was, he and Ginny had fallen apart once and for all, the love really was gone. Harry was slightly sad because Ginny was a large part of his life, she picked up the pieces when he broke up with his ex. She had always been there to support him through thick and thin but eventually the spark burnt out, and nothing they could do would rekindle that flame.

So here Harry was at some random muggle bar with Hermione, Ron, Dean and Seamus wanting nothing more than to be at the home that he and Ginny shared for three years and packing it up. But Harry humoured his friends vowing to be there for an hour nothing more and nothing less, he knew he could always just use the excuse of not feeling up to it.

As they made their way through the crowd of people Harry swore he heard Hermione say; 'bugger, Ron was that him?' but when Harry turned around Hermione acted completely normal.

They found a table in a dark quiet corner where they could watch the goings on as well as able to have a semi-private conversation.

"The thing is Harry." Seamus said almost knocking over his pint. "These things happen sometimes, maybe you and Ginny just weren't meant to be."

Harry nodded slowly. "I think I need a drink."

"What did I say?" Seamus asked giving everyone a confused look.

"Shay, if I didn't love you I'd hit you." Dean said with a fond smile.

Harry didn't mean to be rude but he couldn't sit around and listen to everyone's reasons as to why he and Ginny didn't work, the fact was he already knew. Ginny had been there when He and Draco had broken up she picked up the pieces carried him through the dark times. Harry had grown to love her, but deep down he always knew, no one could replace the blonde.

Lost in his thoughts Harry bumped into a bloke walking away from the bar successfully spilling the drink onto the floor. "Oh I'm so sorry! Can I... Draco?" Harry was stunned, the man he was just musing over was standing right in front of him looking just as shocked as he was.

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, no ones seen or heard from you since..."

"Since we broke up." Draco finished for Harry.

"Yeah." An awkward silence fell. "Can I buy you a drink seeing how I just emptied yours?"

"Sure." Draco smiled slightly. After getting two drinks Draco led them outside where to a quiet courtyard where there were couples kissing and people smoking. "So..."

Harry smiled slightly. "Where did you go?"

Draco closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "After you left me, I was a mess. I needed to find out why we didn't work, what I did wrong. So I left the wizarding world, I lived as a muggle. I know the one thing I was born to hate I lived!" Draco sighed. "I was living in Leeds for a year, the only one who knew where I was, was mum but I told her not to tell anyone, not even you. While I was there, I realised all you wanted from me was me, we were together for four years and I wouldn't commit, I think I was scared. After I realised that I came straight back, I went to mum and asked her where you were living now and that's when she showed me the daily prophet announcing that you were seeing Ginny Weasley. I broke Harry, I left again and I haven't been able to bring myself to go back, even though I know you've moved on."

Harry had a single tear on the corner of his eye.

"Don't cry Harry! You've moved on, Merlin you and Ginny must be thinking of marriage now! I ruined what we had or what we could have had I should be the one crying." Draco finished softly, wiping the tear from Harry's cheek.

"You don't understand, Ginny and I broke up."

"What?" Draco sounded as though he didn't want to get his hopes up. "Why?"

"The love is gone. It just... died I think. But also, I never stopped loving you." Harry looked straight into Draco's eyes when he said that.

"Dance with me." Harry merely nodded

When they entered the club again Harry had to chuckle as the song changed.

"What?" Asked Draco.

"Listen to the lyrics."

_Now that the love is gone !_

What are we supposed to do  
After all that we've been through  
When everything that felt so right is wrong  
Now that the love is gone ?

love is gone

Draco grabbed onto Harry's hips and started dancing to the beat not leaving Harry any room for argument. Harry ducked his head to hide a smile and let his hands rest on Draco's shoulders not paying attention to anyone else in the club. In Harry's head it was just the two of them like they were three years ago when everything went sour.

_What are we supposed to do_

_After all that we've been through_

_When everything that felt so right is wrong_

_Now that the love is gone ?_

_There is nothing left to prove_

_No use to deny this simple truth_

_Can't find the reason to keep holding on_

_Now that the love is gone, love is gone_

As the song finished Draco looked up into Harry's eyes, and was lost in the pools of emerald. Later neither could tell you who kissed whom but neither would care because to them, it was the best kiss on record. It was slow and it was deep, both trying to rediscover what they had thought lost forever.

"Harry, I love you so much." Draco whispered. "Can we pick up where we left off? We've already lost three years, now that I've seen you again, I couldn't go another week without you by my side. I probably don't deserve it, in fact I know I don't, but can you please find it in your heart to forgive me for not fighting for you?"

"You have nothing to apologise for Drake, there is honestly no one I would rather be with than you." With that there lips met again.

**This isn't finished, well at least I don't think it is. It's missing an ending but I'm just not sure what to do to end it. If you have any ideas please let me know.**

**I wrote this fic a few months ago now and completely forgot about it until I found it the other day when cleaning out my c-drive.**

**The lyrics are from 'love is gone' by David Guetta.**

**I do not own the song or Harry Potter**

**Review?**


End file.
